


The Demon in Our Dreams

by WintersLoneWolf



Series: Woods of Ypres AU [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, therapy sessions pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersLoneWolf/pseuds/WintersLoneWolf
Summary: Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano are plagued by nightmares of a very possible future. A future that could destroy everything, if they don’t do something about it.





	1. You Abandoned Me

**Author's Note:**

> BACKSTORY TIME: This series was inspired by my favorite doom metal band, Woods of Ypres. The series title of this is self-explanatory. There is a fic based off each album, and however many songs are on an album is roughly how many chapters will be in each individual fic. I hope that makes sense. Anyways, this is going to be one hell of an emotional roller coaster, so hold on everyone.
> 
> The album this fic is based off is the single, "Home."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka never wants to see her brother become this twisted shell of a man.

There were screams all around her.

They pierced through her skull in time with the aching pain spread throughout her body. Her head hurt from the absence of so many Jedi who were wiped out left and right. Ahsoka could feel heat all around her, seeping through her clothes, making her skin hot – leaving her with an uncomfortable sensation. Opening her eyes with difficulty, Ahsoka found her face pressed into the warm floor as a hazy image floated before her. 

Large chunks of marble lay scattered around, amongst other debris used for structure support – leaving a wall from her prone state. Slowly raising her head to peer out in an opening of the debris wall, Ahsoka tried to piece together her surroundings. Unfortunately, it was hard to make anything out in the smoky air. 

_What is going on?_

There was the sound of running feet, and the soft hum of a lightsaber, and Ahsoka squinted through the smoke in an effort to see who it was.

“Over there!” a clone shouts just as the faint glow of a blue lightsaber rapidly appears through the haze. Moments later, blue blaster bolts light up behind the lightsaber and to Ahsoka’s surprise, the figure was downed. She could hear the breath leave the body as the blue light disappeared, the saber clattering to the ground. Ahsoka gasps and quickly dives for the floor, pretending to be deceased herself. Two sets of boots run over – one sounds like he’s crouching, the other remains standing. 

“She’s dead,” the crouched clone informs.

“Good. Let's finish off the rest of these traitorous bastards and get out of here.”

The clones jog off towards the cacophony of lightsaber's and blasters. _Traitors? The Jedi? That's not even possible._

A thought enters her head.

 _They abandoned you. Offee betrayed you. Why does it matter if they perish?_

Ahsoka pushed the thoughts away and focused on getting out of there. If they were indeed traitors, Ahsoka wasn’t going to hesitate on preserving as many lives as possible. Her thoughts be damned. 

Once sure they were gone, she tried to stand up, but a white-hot agonizing pain lanced through her body. Sucking in a sharp breath, which was a bad idea, she starts coughing on the smoke. Managing to survive the coughing fit, with the pain in her leg now turned into a throb, she twisted around as best as she could to analyze the situation. 

Her leg was pinned under a piece of rubble; she tried to slowly pull it free to see if there was any wiggle room, but it was stuck. Gritting her teeth, she reached out with the Force, lifting the rubble high enough that she could pull herself free. The rubble fell with a muffled crash as she analyzed the damage. It looked fine save for the handful of gashes that adorned the skin – she figured she'd be fine save for a possible limp in her step.

Ahsoka pulls herself to her feet and winces as she puts weight on her injured leg. _This is going to be just great._

Ahsoka carefully picks her way through the carnage, mindful of her injury. She forces herself to look away from the massacred bodies that lay about – bodies that were both Jedi and clone – every carcass was either littered with blaster wounds or had been ended by a cauterized gash via lightsaber. A thought came to mind, one that concerned her. _Is there a rogue Jedi in league with the clones?_

As she moves down the corridor, her eyes catch sight of several slaughtered younglings. Bile rises so strong, she bends over and hurls. Despite having served in a war for several years of her life, she had grown accustomed to seeing a body here and there, but it didn’t compare in the slightest when it came to murdered _younglings._ Wiping her mouth and taking several deep breaths to calm herself, Ahsoka tore her gaze away from the lifeless eyes looking at her in frozen terror, concentrating on moving toward the noise of battle in the distance. _I’m sorry._

Curling her fingers around her hilts, she pulled the weapons off her belt as she approached the end of the corridor. _Please tell me this is nothing, but a nightmare._ Crouching behind the safety of the stone wall, she cautiously peeks out on an empty expanse of Temple. She didn’t want to go barreling out into potential danger. How ironic of her. 

Scanning the area to make sure it was clear, she ran over to the edge of the balcony and saw a vicious sight. Both Jedi and clone dotted the floor below as they brutally fought against each other. The clones never bat an eye as the Jedi cut down her turncoat men like they are nothing more than droids, but they continue on with their mission, nonetheless.

One didn’t need to be Force-Sensitive to feel the desperation and the fear that’s palpable through the Force, you could feel it in the air alone. Her eyes skipped over the many figures as she looked for a spot where her help would be desperately needed. 

A cluster of Padawans stand in tight formation as they valiantly defend each other with blaster fire flying around them. That’s where I need to go. Ahsoka was about ready to throw herself over the balcony when she heard shouts coming from a corridor adjacent to her position. 

Looking up, a male Jedi that looked several years older than the group of Padawan’s below came barreling out, fear carved into his face. A squad of troops were on his tail, and they lit up the air with blaster fire. Distantly, a part of her realizes that the Padawans will be able to manage a bit longer. 

“Duck!” Ahsoka shouts as she whips a blade to life and charges for the squad. The man threw himself to the side and out of harm’s way as Ahsoka deflected fire and sent it back towards the troopers. They side stepped, then returned fire, well used to how their ex-Commander fought. 

“Careful!” one shouts as a bolt gets to close to one of his comrade’s. Ahsoka leaps and slashes one open diagonally from shoulder to hip and he goes down with a surprised cry. They quickly form a half circle around her and continue their onslaught. Baring her teeth, she charges at the closest one and impales him, throwing him into the other two via the Force. The men go down in a tangle of limbs, blasters flying from their grips. 

Ahsoka walks towards the last two who are quickly prying their fallen brother off and scrambling for their weapons. Ahsoka sends her blade into the nearest man but keeps the last one alive. She needed some damn answers and now. She kicks away his blaster and knocks him onto his back, tip of her saber pointed at his neck in silent warning. He gets the message and stills his movements.

“Who’s leading the attack?” she growls out. The man laughs out loud, and Ahsoka has no way of knowing his expression since it’s covered by his helmet. She imagines it’s one of sadistic glee.

“Lord Vader,” he responds, bluntly. At this point, the male Jedi comes over and stands across her as he looks down at the clone on the ground. 

“Who is he?” Ahsoka demands.

“The man sent to eradicate the Jedi.” 

Ahsoka shares a look with the man across from her. _This just gets worse and worse._

“This is a Sith led attack?” the man asks in response. 

There is no answer as the clone tires to lunge for the other man, but Ahsoka quickly ends him. It stung to know that one of her former men would rather kill himself than fail his Lord. Ahsoka looked down at the bodies killed by her own hand, and only could feel sadness – she never wanted to kill them, but they left her no choice. They left no one any choice. 

_They’re not your friends anymore._

Shaking her head in remorse, she pushes the sad thoughts away, locking hard eyes on the man before her. “We need to help as many as we can and get out of here.” 

Just as she finishes uttering the words, a wave of fury unleashes down the bond between her and Anakin. Ahsoka clutches at her head at the powerful emotional assault from him.

“Are you okay?” he asks, eyes full of concern. 

Ahsoka grits her teeth against the phantom pain. “Yeah… go help whoever else you can. I have a new matter to take care of.”

He gawks at her. “Are you serious?! We ne-”

Ahsoka shoves him towards the balcony. “Go!” 

The man spares one last glance at her before setting his jaw in determination and vaulting over the railing and into the chaos below. Ahsoka looks around the empty expanse surrounding her and calls down their bond. _Where are you, Anakin?_

There is no response from him, but she tracks him through the Force and finds him heading for the Council Chambers – a group of terrified and confused younglings await him. The Force whispers for her to hurry. Anakin’s signature was a dark pulsating stain that Ahsoka was pretty sure could’ve been felt halfway across the galaxy.

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes in concentration, tightening her grip on her lightsaber’s before darting through the many levels of the Temple. Thankfully, there was little opposition that she had to cut down as she closed in on the Chambers. With every step she grew closer with, the darkness that surrounded Anakin, began to choke out the little bright lights of the younglings more and more. It was getting harder for her to breathe with the darkness rolling through the Force.

“Master Skywalker, what are we going to do?” a little boy asks in such innocence that Ahsoka pushes herself harder – spurred by the desperate pleas the Force feeds to her. Ahsoka slows to a stop, panting, when she sees a robed figure standing in the threshold with their back to her. She knew this was Anakin before her and she couldn’t believe it. Gone was the warm and bright presence of the man she called brother, and in his place was a twisted version of him. A version that did not suit him at all.

“Anakin?” she calls tentatively. Ahsoka can feel the pain, anger and the dark determination rolling off him and pushing at her through the Force, pressing against her shields. There was no response save for the snap hiss of a blue lightsaber and Anakin is gone in a blur of blue and brown. 

“Stop!” Ahsoka snarls, trying to charge on instinct, but finds her feet have magically rooted themselves to the ground as she’s forced to watch the carnage unfold before her. She watches in helpless horror as one by one each youngling is brutally cut down, their terrified and surprised screams fill the room. Ahsoka feels like she’s going to be sick as the light drains away even more.

He cuts down the last youngling, his back is to her as he looks out into the darkness, vehemence showing through his whole figure. He slowly turns around, knocking his hood back and staring at her with glowing yellow eyes full of hatred. 

“You abandoned me,” he whispers with so much malice, and the next thing Ahsoka knows, he’s charging at her like a maniac, his lightsaber poised to strike. She lifts her blades up defensively, but they’ve vanished from her grip. There's a flash of blue and then nothing but darkness. 

Ahsoka is shaken awake by Riyo who’s been trying for the past minute to pull her out of the nightmare’s grip. Ahsoka looks up at her with wild eyes as her girlfriend looks down at her in concern in what little light the bedside lamp offers. 

“It’s okay, 'Soka. You’re safe.” A hand rests on her arm, serving as a grounding effect for the Togruta.

Ahsoka sits up and Riyo gives her space. Closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath and centers herself in the Force. _It was just a nightmare. You’re fine._ The words weren’t much of a reassurance as images threatened to invade her mind – images that felt so real. A hand wraps around hers and squeezes, and the Togruta looks over. 

“Another nightmare?” Riyo asks. Ahsoka knows that Riyo already knew from the start. Yet, she nods, unable to trust herself to speak at the moment. The Pantoran reaches out with her free hand and places it on her cheek, rubbing the pad of her thumb along the skin. “I’m sorry. Do you want to talk about it?”

“In a minute,” Ahsoka responds hoarsely as she peels back the covers and sits on the edge of the bed, bare feet planted on the soft carpet. She stood up and headed for the kitchen, rubbing at her face in exhaustion – it was just another sleepless night that she could add to the endless list of nightmare induced restless nights. 

Grabbing a glass, she fills it with cold water and downs it, savoring the icy trail that’s left in her throat as the water travels down. The glass slams a little harder on the counter than she intended to and she winces at the sound. 

Dragging her eyes away from the empty glass, she looks out the transparisteel and at the rainy city. Bracing her hands on the edge of the counter, Ahsoka concentrates on the outside world as a deterrent to keep the images out of her head, but they were adamant. Closing her eyes and taking a shaky breath, she forced herself to push the images away, before heading back to the bedroom. 

When she walks in, she finds Riyo slightly propped up with her upper back against the headboard, pillows beneath to cushion her. The Pantoran is idly playing with the sheets as she waited. When Riyo notices Ahsoka coming in, she looks up with a combination of concern and exhaustion, patting the spot next to her. 

Ahsoka wasn’t the only one who suffered from sleepless nights – Riyo did as well because of Ahsoka but the Pantoran was always there, by her side, ready to pull her out of her hellish mind state. The Togruta often felt like she was a burden to Riyo, but the older woman had told her firmly and with overwhelming passion that Ahsoka was not a burden to her. She had accepted Riyo’s words, but a little part of her brain was still doubtful.

Ahsoka gets back under the covers, settling her head on the smaller woman's chest. Riyo strokes her lekku and montrals, making it easier for Ahsoka to relax against her, and she throws an arm around Riyo’s waist in the process. Ahsoka shifts her head so that she doesn’t poke Riyo with her montrals. Sometimes, she hated that part of her species’  
anatomy.

“What was in your dream?” Riyo murmurs, conscious of how close Ahsoka’s montrals are – she knew Ahsoka would hear her just fine.

Swallowing hard around the lump rapidly forming in her throat, tears hell-bent on coming for her she responds. “It was Anakin.” 

“What about him?”

“He wasn’t… him. He was a-a… monster,” Ahsoka chokes out, as she clutches Riyo tighter, craning her neck to bury her face in the Pantoran’s neck. “He killed… _younglings.”_

Ahsoka’s bawling at this point and the shock she can feel radiating off Riyo is strong. After a moment, lips press a kiss to her forehead, and they stay there as Riyo holds her tighter, yet still comfortingly stroking her. It was obvious that the other woman was trying to convey all her warmth, love, and comfort into the gestures. Ahsoka knew that Riyo didn’t know what else to do, and that was fine with her. She just appreciated the comfort that Riyo was trying to give her.

Ahsoka didn’t know how long she’d been crying, but the tears eventually subsided, and she could feel the soaked night gown pressed against her skin but lacked the energy to move from the warm embrace. She was just to tired now. Sleep was calling her, but unfortunately, the galaxy won’t let her drift off for her comm starts to ring on the nightstand behind her. Begrudgingly rolling over, she looks at the frequency and immediately sits up, alertness taking over. 

Riyo picks up on the sudden change of attitude and completely sits up as well. “Who is it?” she asks trying to look over Ahsoka’s shoulder. 

Ahsoka looks at her, the slightest amount of fear in her eyes. “It’s Anakin.”


	2. What Have I Done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin meets his own dark side.

Anakin had no idea where he was. 

The only details that he did know was that he was in a corridor lit up with eerie fluorescent lights. It almost felt like he was onboard the _Resolute,_ but that was impossible since his surroundings were to gloomy. It was deathly quiet as well, save for his own breathing. Looking around, he found no visible exits that he could take to get out of here. The corridor only stretched on and on in both directions. 

Anakin was contemplating on what to do when he could hear groaning coming from the distance as well as the soft clicking and whirring of machines. Were there droids possibly? There was only one way to find out.

He creeps down the corridor, making sure to walk stealthily as he approached toward the noises. Anakin didn’t feel any danger through the Force, thankfully, so he left his saber alone. His suspicions about there being droids are confirmed as the whirring and clicking of servos grows louder. There’s finally a change in design of the corridor wall, and he realizes this is an entryway to where the sounds originate. Placing his right hand on the durasteel wall, he slowly pokes his head out from behind his safety and finds a grisly sight laying before him. 

A badly charred and burned man lies on an operating table, a mechanical arm flailing in the air as several droids work on him. _How the hell is he still alive?_ Anakin sucks in a breath as he notices the man’s prosthetic legs that one of the droids is tinkering with. The man withers around on the table, moans coming from deep within his throat. Anakin had a feeling that this was the next Grievous. 

The man turns his head in Anakin’s direction and burning gold eyes lock on his blue ones. Anakin instinctively gasps at the face before him, recoiling in shock. It was none other than his own. He couldn’t believe it. He tried to look away, but found he was glued to his doppelgangers gaze as he was stared down. Those burning eyes were a force of their own.

Anakin is suddenly assaulted with agonizing waves of pain and he collapses to the ground unable to bear the anguish. The gold eyes track his movements as he watches Anakin spasm on the durasteel floor. Fire races through his veins and he cries out in turmoil.

In his mind’s eye, he could see himself fighting Obi-Wan over a river of lava. Obi-Wan jumps to the bank, turning to stare at him with pleading eyes, arms raised to his sides. _“It’s over Anakin. I have the high ground.”_

Fury dances in the younger man’s eyes as he stares down his brother. _“You underestimate my power.”_ The words are dark and a challenge to the older man’s claim.

Obi-Wan looks at him in warning. _“Don’t try it.”_

The young Sith snarls as he leaps off the floating chunk of durasteel, saber ready to kill. Obi-Wan readies himself, gripping his saber tighter as the young man launches at him, halfway through his flip. A blue lightsaber swings and a scream of pain emits from the Sith’s throat as he falls into the gravel and rolls down towards the lava river. His legs are amputated at the thigh, his last flesh hand gone at the elbow. 

Obi-Wan looks down at him in pity and disbelief. Anakin watches as his own self stares up at Obi-Wan, groans the only thing coming from him. Rage burns as he looks up at Obi-Wan. The ginger haired man sheaths his saber, placing it on his belt.

_“You were the Chosen One! It was said you’d destroy the Sith, not join them!”_

Anakin looks up in desperation as he slowly crawls up the gravel bank with his prosthetic. 

_“Bring balance to the Force! Not leave it in darkness!”_

Pain flares up in his legs as he watches the stumps start to smoke. _“I HATE YOU!”_ he roars. 

Obi-Wan picks up the younger man’s saber and looks at him in sadness, failure at himself radiated in Obi-Wan’s eyes as he regarded the smoldering man. _“You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you.”_ His voice breaks at the end.

Obi-Wan looks away as the flames eat away at him, unable to watch his former brother burn alive. Anakin reaches out for him as the flames engulf him. _Save me, Master!_

Obi-Wan just turns and walks away. 

_Make the suffering stop, please!_ Tears cascade down his cheeks as the pain smothers him, leaving him wishing for death. The vision slowly fades away as Anakin watches his former Master’s retreating form up the bank and out of sight. He finds his face pressed into the cold durasteel flooring, staring at a wall, heavily panting as phantom pains dance through his body, silent sobs wracking his body. 

_Please let this end. I’m so sorry, Obi-Wan._

A respirator fills his ears, sending chills down his spine. He listens as the operating table shifts into a standing position. Mustering enough energy, he pushes himself to his knees as be blearily looks up at the towering black monster before him. A black and menacing mask hides his face, but he swears the beast is scrutinizing him. Anakin feels so tired and miserable as he forces himself to meet where the man’s eyes are. The demon turns away and looks to a small cloaked figure next to him. Belatedly, Anakin wonders why he never noticed the other person. 

_Oh, that’s right, ‘cause I was having a vision from hell itself._ Anakin chokes out a broken laugh at his personal joke. It went unnoticed by the two Sith. 

“Where is Padme?” the monster breathes. 

A cloaked head slowly turns to look at the abomination. Anakin can’t make out a face beneath the hood, at all.

“I’m afraid that in your anger, you killed her.” The line is delivered nonchalantly as if the Sith were talking about the weather. The Force snaps as anguish flows off the demon and swarms Anakin in its overwhelming intensity. A guttural cry of agony tears itself out of the beast, just as Anakin feels his own heart shatter. 

He starts sobbing and collapses onto his hands and knees, tears dripping from his face to form miniature pools on the floor. He _killed_ her. 

_What have I done?_

Anakin wakes up crying. 

“Ani,” Padme calls softly, and Anakin looks over to see her twisting around to look at him in the low lighting of the rainy night outside. “What’s wrong?”

He feels a hand on his jaw and he cries harder, choked sobs escaping him as he wraps arms around his wife, pulling her down to his chest. Padme wraps him up and strokes his hair, trying to calm him down, murmuring words of comfort until he can reign in his emotions.

As the last of the crying dies down, Anakin loosens his grip so that Padme can lean back. He leaves his hands loosely holding onto her back as he stared up at her. She strokes his cheek in response, whispering, “Do you want to talk?”

“I do, but first I need to speak to Ahsoka.”

Understanding dons on Padme’s face and she kisses his forehead. “Okay. I’ll be here when you’re ready.” 

Padme always knew that if Anakin ended up talking to Obi-Wan or Ahsoka before her, it was a serious Jedi matter that they took care of with each other. It was their own little support system and it seemed to help. Anakin smiles in gratitude at her and rolls out of bed, snatching his comm as he heads for the living room.

He jabs her frequency into the little device and sits down on the couch as it rang. Looking out at the rainy night, he felt bad for calling her this late in the night, but it was urgent.

 _“Hello?”_ Ahsoka answers. He swears he heard a slight amount of fear in her otherwise neutral response, but he couldn’t be sure. He found it odd that no drowsiness was present either. _Huh._

Anakin swallows, readying himself. “Can we meet up somewhere and talk?”

There’s a beat of silence before she replies, voice full of relief. _“Yeah.”_

He furrows his brow at the change in her tone. “I’ll send you the location.”

 _“I’ll see you there,”_ she responds before hanging up. Anakin sends the location and heads back into their bedroom, pulling on a shirt and a pair of pants.

“Hopefully, I’ll be back soon,” he tells Padme as he clips his saber to his belt and shoves his comm into his pant pocket.

“Take your time if you need it Ani. I want you to feel better and if it takes you a couple of hours, so be it.”

“Gods, I love you,” he murmurs, grateful for her understanding.

Padme smiles in return at him. He throws his coat on, walking over to give her one last kiss before he leaves, mentally preparing himself for his meeting.

\-------------------------------------------

Ahsoka sighs and drops her hands into her lap. 

“Sounds like the two of you have some things to talk over,” Riyo states.

“You’re not a kidding,” Ahsoka mutters, pulling herself free from the warmth and comfort of bed. She tugs on her clothes. After two months of living the civilian life, she was still not used to it – it was a foreign life to her. Fortunately, Riyo was helping slowly ease her into her new alien life. 

“You two get yourselves sorted out,” Riyo comments, seriousness thick in her voice.

“Yes, ma'am. We’ll try our hardest.” Ahsoka winks playfully at the other woman before leaving. 

_Time to figure out what’s going on._

A short trip later, Ahsoka found herself in a park. One of Coruscant’s only parks to be exact. It had stopped raining for the time being and she shivers at the cold breeze that comes out of nowhere. Tightening her coat around herself, she senses that Anakin’s close by. _Why do we have to meet out in the cold, Skyguy? The cold sucks._ Ahsoka finds him sitting on a bench looking around at the empty surroundings of the park. His face lights up when he hears her approach and they embrace.

Breaking apart, Anakin rests his hands on her shoulders, gratitude present on his face. “Thank you so much for coming, Snips.”

“You’re my brother. I’ll always be here for you.” Ahsoka winks at him. Anakin smiles and gestures for her to sit on the bench and he follows suit. Luckily, no one was around in the dead of night so they could talk in confidentiality. “What did you want to talk about?”

He took some time to answer. Ahsoka watches him as he worked his jaw in thought before responding. “I had a nightmare. I bore witness to a monster that I never want to become.”

Ahsoka sucks in a sharp breath. Did they possibly have the same dream?

“Go on,” she replies with mild trepidation. 

A darkness crosses his face as he begins to recount his dream. “I was in this corridor, then I heard someone groaning and I headed for the source. There was a severely burned man lying on an operating table and he turned his head toward me as if he knew I was there. In that moment, I was encountering events that must’ve happened shortly before. Events where I had fought Obi-Wan over a river of lava and this tall and menacing black monster had--” Anakin takes a deep breath and Ahsoka places a hand on his shoulder, silently giving him courage to continue on, “had killed… Padme.”

Tears silently track down his face, and he turns to look at her, a miserable and broken mess, and he gasps out, “I was… I was the one who k-killed her.”

Ahsoka’s eyes widen in shock and she wraps him up in a tight and comforting embrace as he clutches at her, afraid she’ll disappear on him. 

“It felt so _real,”_ he whispers into her shoulder.

 _Gods, I understand how you feel._ She rubs soothing circles into his back as he shakes in her arms. Ahsoka sent waves of comfort down their bond in an effort to calm him down.

 _Do I tell him of mine?_

She didn’t know what to do.

Anakin eventually calms down and pulls free from the hug, making Ahsoka’s decision for her. “When I contacted you about meeting up, there was a lot of relief in your voice. Did something happen to you as well?”

Ahsoka opens her mouth, then closes, trying to figure out a good way to start. 

“I had a dream as well, but you weren’t a monster covered in black. You were…” There Ahsoka tells him about everything. There’s horror in his eyes and he stares down at his hands in numb shock. Ahsoka scoots closer to him and takes his hands in hers and looks at him earnestly as their eyes lock. “We’ll make sure that you don’t become this demon in our dreams. Okay?”

Anakin nods shakily in understanding. “I think it would be best that Obi-Wan knows as well.”

“We’ll talk to him, then.” Ahsoka wraps him back up in a hug. “We’re here for you and we’ll be damn sure you don’t become something you’re not.”

“Thank you, Snips.” Relief floods through his voice. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Ahsoka chuckles and kisses his forehead, not providing a verbal answer. 

In that moment, she had provided the conviction he needed to press on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll see you all in the sequel fic, "Just Wishing to Escape This Hell."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, don't hesitate to leave a kudos, or comment. They help me know that people are enjoying my material. If you want to see any of my snippets for future content, check out my writing blog. (@winterslonewolf.tumblr.com).


End file.
